


Gratuitous Follow-Up To The Other One

by gallifreycallsnow



Series: Naruto's Hilarious Screw-Up [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuckery, Gen, I cant believe I'm expanding on this, Time Travel, but it also fucked up, i mean the time travel itself worked, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreycallsnow/pseuds/gallifreycallsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of the first one. </p>
<p>Sarutobi was having a nice day when Naruto, Sasuke and Sasuke's long-lost cousin show up. Said cousin looks a lot like Uchiha Itachi, but Sarutobi isn't going to start asking questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuitous Follow-Up To The Other One

“Hokage-sama,” the Hokage’s chuunin secretary said, dropping some files on his desk. “Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are here to see you. Should I let them in?”

The Sandaime raised his head from his paperwork, wearily rubbing his temples. “Yes, of course,” he replied, smiling gently. 

The secretary smiled back at him and left his office, leaving the door open as she spoke to the Hokage’s visitors. As he waited for the two genin, the Sandaime picked up his pipe and began smoking his favourite blend. 

A minute later, Sasuke and Naruto entered his office, and the Sandaime dropped his pipe as he saw they weren’t alone. 

A man who looked suspiciously like Uchiha Itachi trailed behind them, looking angry as all hell. He was dressed casually in civilian clothing with a scarf wrapped around his neck and a dark pair of sunglasses over his eyes. The Sandaime then looked at Sasuke, who didn’t in the least bit look concerned. In fact, his face was relaxed completely, something Sarutobi hadn’t seen on the boy’s face since the massacre. 

“Old man!” Naruto exclaimed, dropping on a chair in front of the desk. “Have you met Sasuke-teme’s cousin?”

The man who looked like Itachi gritted his teeth but bowed shortly, before resuming his scowl and crossing his arms. “Hokage-sama,” he addressed. Sarutobi didn’t reply but instead looked at Sasuke for an explanation. 

The younger Uchiha took a seat and smiled at the Hokage. “I apologize for the suddenness of this, Hokage-sama, but please allow me to introduce you to my long-lost cousin, Jirou Uchiha. I haven’t seen Jirou for a very long time and it was surprising to see him alive and well.”

Jirou grunted but said nothing else. Sasuke frowned. “Please excuse him, he is not the friendliest man.”

Naruto laughed. “You can say that again.”

Sarutobi felt like there was a running gag going on right below his nose but decided it was foolish to assume that. “Well, in that case, Mr. Uchiha – it is good to see you are well. Young Sasuke has needed an older presence in his life for a long time, I think, and if you were able to fulfill that role I would be more than grateful for your assistance.”

“Sure,” Jirou replied, sighing. “After what Itachi did, I think Sasuke deserves to learn from someone who won’t lie to him.” 

Identifying the slightest flinch on Sasuke’s behalf, Sarutobi gave a stern glance to Jirou. “I’m sure Sasuke-kun remembers his brother very well, you need not remind him of it.”

Jirou shrugged. “Oh, I bet he does,” he replied with a grimace, before shaking his head. “I will try and help my little cousin to the best of my abilities. “

Sarutobi dipped his head in acknowledgment. “That is all I ask. Thank you.”

Jirou waved a hand carelessly. “Anyway. Are we done here? I’d like to eat.”

That seemed to be a cue, as both Naruto and Sasuke stood up and thanked the Hokage before Naruto grabbed Jirou’s arm and pulled him out of the office. Sasuke trailed behind the two, throwing the   
Hokage one last look before closing the door behind him. 

Sarutobi shook his head. What a strange happening. Danzo would not be pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so for anyone with questions Itachi didnt actually travel back in time with them. he's just confused at whats happening because naruto and sasuke havent exactly explained, but hes going along with it because its the most fun hes had in years. also sasuke is there and he likes spending time with his brother, even is his brother is a dick.
> 
> also i know this isnt as funny but its setting up jirou uchiha. imagine the chaos.


End file.
